Sword of Glory
by Ducky Devilry
Summary: How Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski became Mitch Rapp and onward. One-Shot


_Posted: October 7th, 2017_

 _Revised & Edited: March 17th, 2019_

 ** _HAPPY SAINT PATRICK'S DAY_**

 **First** **Crossover** **Fic** **for** **American** **Assassin** , **EVER!** **Lol** **I'm** **pretty** **proud** **of** **that!**

* * *

His name was Mieczyslaw Stilinski.

He was the only child of Noah and Claudia Stilinski (née Rapp).

His Matka used to call him Mischief but when she died, he fashioned himself a new name...Stiles. No one dared to even try to pronounce his real name, anyways, If they even knew it at all. You all know Stiles' story...The mischievous punk who dragged his best friend into the middle of the woods as darkness fell just to search for one half of a dead body, only to end up being dragged into the supernatural world by said best friend, who just so happened to be turned into a werewolf.

Stiles was from then on was used and abused from all angles. He was mainly used for his brain and the spark in his heart but he was abused by so many people, in so many ways. By his so called best friend (Emotionally). By his so called pack (Verbally and Physically), that includes Jackson, Peter, Malia, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Lydia, Derek, Allison and Cora. By their enemies (Physically), always trying to kill him...that includes The Alpha Pack, The Hunters and every other psycho out to get them!

At 17, Stiles nearly broke under it all. When he realized he was seriously contemplating suicide, he knew he had to get out. Good thing he knew some people who could help him start over. New Life, New Him.

Stiles took the first five letters of his real name and Americanized them. Mitch, is what he would be called, after playing with the last three letters of his surname name, he came up with a legit middle name for himself too. Taking on his Mother's maiden name, Rapp, he disappeared into New York. (The state, not the city). Gone was Mieczyslaw 'Stiles' Stilinski and in his stead stood Mitchell Skiler Rapp also known as Mitch Rapp.

Yeah, that Rapp!

I'm sure you've all heard about him but let me tell you, his story is a little bit different than how they told it. You see, things tend to get jumbled up down here in dark places like these that normal people aren't supposed to know about. Some say it started with his high school sweetheart, Maureen Eliot being caught in the bombing of Pan Am Flight 103. Others say it started on a vacation at a beach with his newly minted fiance Katrina Harper in Ibiza, Spain, where she was gunned down in front of him by a cell of radical Islamist Jihadists. Both story's have truth to them, (really, they do) but some details are out of order and other details are completely missing and some are just completely wrong!

So, let me set things straight for you. Okay?

Everything started with a seventeen year old boy named Mitchell Skiler Rapp taking his first steps into the city of Buffalo, New York! He had taken a flight from San Francisco, California to Buffalo, New York but his true destination was Syracuse, New York. Specifically 'Cuse University, Home of Otto the Orange! That is where he met the love of his life, Katrina Eliot. They had met five weeks after Rapp settled into the University and two years after that they were married and welcoming their first child into the world. Their daughter Maureen Chwala Rapp was a kindhearted troublemaker, who had burgundy hair and bright green eyes that were full of mischief, just like her father's. Maureen or as her parents called Rein, was two years old when her little brother was born. The Rapp couple named their son, Harper Slawny Rapp or as they liked to call him, Archer.

When Rein was six and Archer was 4 the Rapp family went on Vacation to Sperlonga, Italy where a group of radical Islamist Jihadists started firing guns onto the crowded beach. Before Mitch could get to his family, they were shot down with him being only 15 feet away! With his family murdered by terrorists, vengeance consumed his every thought. Over a year later, Rapp managed to secure an invitation to meet with his beloved family's killer, but before he could kill the bastard who took everything from him, their meeting place was ambushed by U.S. Special Forces. With his vengeance ripped away from him, Rapp was taken to a CIA safe house where he was debriefed for thirty days before being offered a chance by the CIA's Deputy Director Irene Kennedy to join a Special Black Operations Unit to be trained in Asymmetrical Warfare by former U.S. Navy Seal, Cold War Veteran, Stanley B. Hurley.

After being trained, the Orion Unit was set loose on a mission to hunt down and get rid of a rogue mad dog, former Orion Operative, Ronald G. Hurley also known to most as Ronnie, Stan's son and biggest disappointment. Thought to be dead, Ronnie goes by the name of 'Ghost', using his connections to get the materials to craft a functional nuclear bomb, which he then uses to kamikaze attack the U.S. Navy's Sixth Fleet. Mitch Rapp, still on the hunt, chases after Ronnie's boat while the Sixth Fleet prepare for the impending nuclear attack. Rapp kills Ronnie and tries to take the bomb further out to sea away from the Sixth Fleet but runs out of time. So, he throws the bomb into the sea and escapes onto a helicopter.

The Sixth Fleet survives the detonation and after all is said and done, Mitchell Rapp decides it's time to go home. It's time to be a Stilinski again. During all these years Mitch never forgot his past, he forgave his pack and had been using his cousin Heather Rapp (His mother's brother's daughter) to keep track of them and how they were doing. He knew they moved on and that they were all generally living good lives.

The good Doctor, Alan Deaton is now retired and Scott McCall has taken over his veterinary clinic and has married Kira and they now have a daughter together, her name is Willow Deborah McCall. Allison and Isaac are still going strong. They have a pair of twins together Cameron Marcus and Camille Jeanne. They have hyphenated last names, Argent-Lahey. Allison is now a lawyer and Isaac is working for Chris by helping run his Gun business. Speaking of Chris, He and Peter apparently have had an under cover lovers situation going on since they were in their teens but never really got together because hello! Werewolf+Werewolf Hunter, back then no one would have let that go down easily...but now they are an official couple! They aren't married or ever planning on marrying but they are in a committed relationship that they're in for the long haul. They've also adopted a young werewolf pup named Alec, who's pack was taken out by hunters lead by Gerard's second-in-command, Tamora Monroe.

Derek Hale finally got his shit together. He's now a kindergarten teacher and is trying to work up the courage to propose to his mercenary baby mama, Braeden Tandy. They already have a pair of daughters together by the names of Maegen and Lauren. Derek has rebuilt the Hale Mansion and it's now bigger and better then ever! It fits the whole pack plus some!

Sheriff Noah Stilinski is now married to Melissa and they now have a son together named Nolan Mevric Stilinski. As for our Sheriff's Deputy, Jordan Parrish has finally Tamed the wildling that is Malia! They're in the midst of planning their wedding and as of right now neither wants any children. Malia is working as TEFL teaching English to children grew up speaking a different language, she is quite happy with herself and her life in general. Lydia and Jackson are engaged and have been for a long time. Not that they're on and off all the time, they just lead very busy lives. Jackson is running the Whittemore Law-firm and Lydia is teaching advance maths at the University in Beacon Hills.

Erica and Boyd were the first to get married! No surprise there but unfortunately they haven't had any children and due to Erica miscarrying three times already, they've stopped trying. Erica and Boyd have happily adopted three brothers, (Oldest to Youngest) Lucian, Remus and Alcide. They are currently in the process of adopting a little girl named Leah. Mason Hewitt and Brett Talbot are currently dating and they seem pretty serious about it. Liam just proposed to Hayden and she said yes! Ethan and Danny are married. They had a gorgeous wedding in Hawaii and honeymooned by backpacking across Washington and into Canada where they stayed in a cozy little cabin for six weeks with just each others loving company. They are now back in Beacon Hills and looking into adopting but haven't decided yet. Aidan is still enjoying his playboy lifestyle much to his twin's displeasure.

As for Cora, she just got back from studying abroad in the archaeology field. She doesn't quite know what to do with herself now but is passing the time by bonding with her Nieces.

Years Later, we see Miecz Stilinski showing his 7 and 11 year old daughters a picture of their lost siblings Maureen and Harper.

Claudia Rose and Tala Lily Hale-Stilinski will never be the children he lost.

Just like Cora will never replace his darling Trina

but maybe Miecz has enough space in his heart for new family with a fresh start, this time with his true name.

* * *

 ** _AUTHOR's NOTE_**

 ** _Mieczyslaw means Glory or Famous._**

 ** _Miecz means Sword and it's pronounce just like Mitch_**

 ** _Katrina means Pure._**

 ** _Maureen Chwala 'Rein' = Maureen for Mitch Rapp's original dead love from the books, Chwala means Glory (After her Father), The nickname Rein means Pure (After her Mother)._**

 ** _Harper Slawny 'Archer' = Harper was originally the last name of Mitch Rapp's dead love in the movie, Slawny means Famous (Like his Father), Archer sounds like Harper._**

 ** _Claudia Rose = Claudia after Mieczyslaw's Mother._**

 ** _Tala Lily = Tala after Cora's Mother Talia (Both names sound a lot alike), Tala also means wolf._**

 ** _Their middle names are just for matching purposes!_**

* * *

 ** _Kira = Kirakira means Glittering in Japanese._**

 ** _Willow Deborah = Billos means Glittering in in Galician which is a Spanish language... Willow sounds like Billo...so yeah lol...Deborah means Honey Bee after Melissa (Scott's mom) who's name also means Honey Bee._**

* * *

 ** _Cameron Marcus = Cameron in honor of Isaac's lost brother Camden. Marcus a Feminine version of Marie... They both have the 'Mar' (after Marie-Jeanne) [Allison's Ancestor]._**

 ** _Camille Jeanne = Camille in honor of Isaac's lost brother Camden. Jeanne (After Allison's Ancestor)_**

* * *

 ** _Braeden Tandy = I used Tandy as her last name because it's the actress that plays Braeden, real surname name and we're never given a last name for her in the show as far as I know, so I went with it._**

 ** _Maegen = Meagan is the actress that plays Braeden, real first name. Also to match Braeden's name, I just chose a different spelling._**

 ** _Lauren = After Laura Hale but also to match Maegen... both have the 'en' at the end._**

* * *

 ** _Alec = Is in canon the omega Scott welcomes into the Pack at the end of season 6._**

* * *

 ** _Nolan Mevric = Nolan because it means Famous to match His older half-brother (Mieczyslaw) and also has similar spelling to Noah (His Father)_**

 ** _Mevric to match Melissa (his Mother)...They both start with 'Me'._** ** _Idk, it sounded like a good idea...ok tbh, I may have been fucking around with the names Melvin (meaning Gentle Chieftain) and Alaric (meaning Noble Ruler) which I think represents His father, Sheriff Stilinski, pretty well_**

* * *

 ** _Lucian = After the Werewolf, Lucian from Underworld._**

 ** _Remus = After the Werewolf, Remus Lupin from harry Potter._**

 ** _Alcide = After Werewolf, Alcide Herveaux from True Blood._**

 ** _Leah = After the wolf shifter who was mistaken for a Werewolf, Leah Clearwater from Twilight._**

* * *

 **As you can tell I believe names of sibling need to match in some way shape or form...it's a nitpick of mine**


End file.
